


Love-Love

by YuriBluflame



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: Phym asks Claire an innocent question. The blonde has a hard time answering.





	Love-Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, name's BluflameB0lt and this is my first story on Ao3. Now I love the God Eater series and this came into my head once I finished God Eater 3. It's completely random and I haven't written a story for a while now so please bear with me on this. 
> 
> Also, because I know that my description is completely rubbish, the female protagonist in this story is the default one, making it a lot easier for people imagine what she looks like, but her name is what I had called her when I played the game.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S - I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes, repetitiveness and poor writing.

* * *

"Claire, is there someone you love?"

The girl in question, Claire Victorious, turned to the Humanoid Aragami child next to her with a confused look. Currently, the pair where sitting on the cushioned benches in the female cabin on the Chrysanthemum's Ash Crawler, Phym drawing a picture on the table in front of her, while the blonde was working on her report of her latest skirmish in the Ashlands. 'Was' now being the operative word with the surprising question.

"What's this all of a sudden Phym?" asked Claire. There was no way she could finish her work now without knowing what was going on in the little girl's mind. The Humanoid Aragami, stopping mid stroke of her drawing, turned to the older girl.

"Well... Um..." Phym began, the younger girl shifting her crimson gaze to her hands which were now in her lap, her drawing completely forgotten. "I... I was jus' wondering, if you loved someone."

Still confused as to what was going on, Claire decided to humor the girl. "Okay. Well, to answer your question, the person that I love is you, Phym," replied Claire, smiling softly. Her heart swelled when she said the words out loud, and to think this little girl sitting next to her had just been 'cargo' that she had to protect for her mission. That seemed like a life time ago but it couldn't have been no less than a year ago.

"I know, and... I love Claire too," said Phym. "But..."

"But?" Claire repeated.

"I mean... love-love."

 _Love-love?_ Claire thought, the blonde God Eater pondering Phym's words for a moment. However it took only about five seconds before she knew what the girl meant by 'love-love'. She suddenly felt her face grow warm from the blood rushing to her cheeks. There must have been a mistake. Sure Phym's vocabulary was getting better as time went on, but it wasn't perfect, and also, she was too young to be knowing this sort of stuff! "P-Phym?" Claire stuttered, calling the snow haired girl's name. She really needed to know if the Humanoid Aragami knew what she was saying. "When you say love-love, do you mean two people in a relationship?"

Claire prayed that there was a misunderstanding, and that she could forget about this and go back to her report. Unfortunately for her, the girl nodded and the idea of Phym not understanding flew out into the Ashlands and was devoured by an Aragami. Claire sighed mentally. With her face still red, the God Eater was about to ask where she had gotten the idea from, but as if she could read minds, Phym spoke up.

Apparently, Lil, the little girl that had once been a Pennywort, had secretly told Phym (the girl made Claire promise not to tell) that she had feelings for Sho, another who used to belong at the same port, saying to the Humanoid Aragami that she might be in love with him. The God Eater was shocked to hear about the Pennywort girl, who was so very young, falling in love, but then again, she and the rest of the kids had seen and done things that the adults would normally do and had ended up growing up too fast. Continuing to listen, Lil had asked Phym if there was anybody she loved, to which, her reply was an immediate, "I love Mommy!".

The crimson eye girl had deflated though when Lil told her that it wasn't exactly the same, and told her the difference between paternal love and love with someone special. Which was where they were now, with Phym now asking the question on what she had learned.

Claire stood corrected; growing up _way_ too fast.

"So... do you Claire?" Phym asked again, "Do you love-love someone?"

"Uh... W-Well," Claire stuttered, thinking and trying to form an answer. Which was difficult when those innocent eyes were locked on to her own. She'll admit that there was a certain someone that she liked, after having spent a lot of time with them, but the problem was how she was going to explain it to the girl. Thankfully, however, the older girl was saved when the door to the cabin opened, turning both sets of gazes toward it. Claire's heartbeat quickened while Phym's face lit up instantly, a huge smile on her small face.

"Mommy!" she cried, leaving the bench in a rush and running for the door.

Sian Pennywort, known to other port's and caravans as the 'Devil of the Chrysanthemum', smiled, her visible cobalt blue eye softening, as she saw her 'daughter' come running towards her. Bending on one knee, the older girl opened her arms up, allowing the smaller to crash into her, Phyms small arms wrapping around Sian's neck in a tight embrace. Claire noticed, however, how the AGE girl winced on the contact. A second later, though, her mask was back up and she pulled away from the hug, placing her hands on Phym's shoulders.

"I'm home, Phym," said Sian, affectionately stroking the Humaniod Aragami's head. "Where you a good girl while I was gone?"

"Uh huh," Phym replied nodding her head. "I did all my homework and I've been playing with Claire!"

"Is that so? Such a good girl," moving her bangs away, Sian placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead, said girl still smiling, blushing from the affection she was given, and began to sway. And for a just a moment, the AGE girl turned her gaze to Claire, cobalt blue eyes growing even softer, causing the blonde's heart to beat harder in her chest. Claire was thankfully able to keep eye contact, and gave a smile of her own, before blue eyes returned to their former place.

"Hey, Phym, why don't go play with Zeke and Keith for a little while?" Sian suggested. "I need to talk to Claire for a moment and then I'll come and find you."

With a quick, "Okay" and one final hug (again Claire noticing the wince) Phym fled the room in search of the brothers, just leaving Claire and the long haired, pony-tailed girl in the room. Standing up, Sian approached the blonde. "Thanks for looking after Phym, Claire. I hope she wasn't distracting you too much."

Said girl shook her head. "There's no need to thank me. You're not the only one that loves to spend time with her."

"That's very true," Sian replied, chuckling a little but was cut off when she clutched her side, pain evident on her face.

"Are you alright?" asked the God Eater, worriedly. That was the third time the woman in front of her had shown pain now and Claire was beginning to grow concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied, "It's nothing."

Sian laughed lightly, but Claire just frowned, not convinced, and without thinking and ignoring how fast her heart was going, the blonde took the Chrysanthemum's 'devil' by the arm and marched her to the infirmary. Once inside, Claire made, no, ordered the taller girl to sit down on one of the beds. She did as she was told, her legs dangling in the air, and the blonde proceeded to remove the jacket the girl used as a cloak. "C-Claire!" Sian exclaimed, a pink hue dusting the AGE's cheeks but the blonde would have none of it and glared at the protesting girl.

The girl didn't speak after that, and without further mishaps, took the cloak jacket off. Next up was the skin tight top. Managing to keep the threatening blush at bay, Claire asked the other girl to take it off, and after a pregnant pause, Sian sighed in defeat and did just that. What came next, made the blonde's face pale. Hugging the upper half of the tight outfit to her chest, all Claire's eyes saw was black and blue on flesh. There were bruises that were covering between the silver haired woman's shoulder blades and another had formed on the side she had clutched, just under her breast.

"Oh, god," Claire whispered, tenderly reaching out and touching the injury on her back. Anger immediately began to boil in her blood. "Why didn't you say anything!?" she demanded, glaring at Sian's side profile. "Or better yet, why didn't come here immediately and request help!?"

The AGE woman let out another sigh of defeat. "I didn't want to worry Phym," she confessed and then went on to explain, "During the mission, once Zeke, Keith and I cleared the area, an Ash Aragami had appeared out of nowhere. It was about to attack Keith, but I managed to get in the way, but in the process, I also got hurt."

She shrugged her shoulders on the last part and, upon seeing that gesture and hearing saying it so casually, as if it was nothing, Claire couldn't help herself shouting angrily, "You idiot!" The AGE's eye widened then, her gaze turning to Claire. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Sian cast her gaze down again. "Rather me than someone who's like a brother to me," she whispered but it was loud enough for the blonde to hear.

At this point, Claire snapped. Getting in front of the injured girl, the blonde raised her hand and slapped Sian on the cheek, hard, the silverette's head snapping to the side. Stunned, the AGE woman touched her reddened cheek. "Do you think Keith would have appreciated being saved for only you to have gotten seriously hurt or worse?" Claire asked, tears beginning to pile up in her eyes, threatening to spill. "And what about everyone else? They'd all be devastated; Hugo and the rest of the hounds, Lulu, Phym... Me."

The Chrysanthemum's 'devil' turned her gaze back onto Claire, but the blonde couldn't look her in the eyes and turned her own to the floor, the tears that were at bay had finally sprung free from their confinement. Suddenly, the blonde saw Sian move from her peripheral vision and before she knew it, a pair of hands were on her waist, pulling. Claire's eyes widened, and felt her face flush, when her abdomen squashed the other girl's breasts. Claire returned her gaze to the silverette, about to ask what she was doing, until the next thing the blonde knew, Sian had leaned forward, soft lips touching her's in a tender kiss.

Claire's brain went into overload and before she could comprehend what was going on, the silver haired girl moved away, the sensation still lingering on her lips. "I'm sorry, Claire, for making you worry," Sian said, breaking the silence. "When I saw what was going to happen to Keith, I didn't think about anything else other than; 'I need to save him'. And giving the choice, I do the same thing again in a heartbeat." Staring into cobalt blue full of conviction, Claire let out a shaky breath.

"Of course you would," the blonde God Eater said in a gentle voice, smiling sadly. "It's who you are. I'm sorry for saying something so selfish."

The other girl shook her head. "Don't be. It just shows that you care," she told the blonde, smiling. Seriousness took over her gaze a second later. "I can't promise that I won't rush in again, or that I won't get seriously hurt. All I can do is try my best to come back in one piece." Her blue eyes turned gentle then, her lips tugging at the corners. "After all, I have two very important people to come back to. Phym... and you."

Hearing that declaration, Claire's heart and body swelled with warmth. Letting out a small, breathy laugh, the smaller girl wiped her tears. "That sounds cheesy, you know that?"

"Really?" the AGE asked, cocking a brow in confusion, pouting. "But I was completely serious."

Finding her cute and placing her forehead on the other girl's, blonde and silver mixing together, Claire whispered with her eyes closed, "I know. That's just the sort of person you are." With those words out, there was only silence once more. The pair of God Eaters said nothing for a while, enjoying the contact of one another. Eventually, they soon moved away from one another, with a helping hand from Claire, Sian put her attire back in it's proper place.

Standing on her own two feet, the Chrysanthemum's 'devil' smiled at the blonde, reaching out her hand to take Claire's own which ended up surprising said girl, lacing their fingers together. "Come on, let's go find Phym," suggested Sian, tugging the other girl towards the door. "If I know her, she'll be expecting both her Mommies to turn up and play."

 _A Mommy?_ the blonde thought, a smile forming on her face as she walked with the other girl.

She could get used to hearing that.


End file.
